Savior
by superfan92
Summary: My thoughts on the aliens in a spaceship, how i think it should've gone. Summary sucks, but this is my first fan fic....so... Please tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bone's or any of its characters.

"Ok" she whispered to herself, she knew it was a bad idea but what choice did they have? Hodgin's sat staring at her blankly, she sighed and continued working. "Are you sure about this," a voice came from the backseat. She turned around and locked eyes with her friend, "No," she aid quietly. He smiled at her than looked at the note that was folded next to her. "Booth?" he guessed, she nodded and turned back to her work.

The FBI agent stood staring from face to face of the squints. He let out a deep breathe and turned to Zack. "So," he started, "What does it mean" It had to be the 5th time he'd asked already. Everyone could see the pain evident in his eyes, and they knew it wasn't for Hodgin's. Suddenly out of the midst of the silence Zack happily jumped up, " I know were they are!" Booth looked ay him and smiled, " We have to hurry."

The explosion left something sharp wedged in her arm and her head pounding, she looked over at Jack but all she saw was darkness. Then all of a sudden a light appeared above her and a hand reached in she grabbed it and felt herself being pulled out. Strong arms wrapped around her saving her from the sandy grave. After she was laying on the ground she looked up at him, his expression was saddened. "Hodgin's," she whispered. After he rescued Hodgin's he moved back to her side. "Bone's, you're bleeding," he told her staring at her arm. She examined the piece of glass stabbing it and the warm blood running out. He carefully pulled it out and she winced in pain. "It' okay," he told her pushing his palms against her arm. She sighed and immediately passed out.

Too be continued…

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 finally! Still don't own bones.

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep but the head rush she felt sitting up was a pretty good indication. She looked around the isolated white room and felt an overcoming presence of fear. _Am I dead? _she started to panic _Oh my god! I am dead! Crap, wait…is this heaven?_ She tried to think of a logical explanation for the situation but lay back down defeated. She suddenly felt a deep pain in her arm and looked down to see it wrapped tightly. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe, and mentally made herself a note: _So obviously this isn't heaven, oh no. I'm in hell, I knew this would happen! _Just as she was on the verge of breaking down she noticed a figure huddled by the door, Booth. She tried to sit up more but gasped at the pain she felt, immediately Booth sat up.

"Bones?" He crossed the room till he was standing next to her. She looked up at him and found it hard to speak. He let out a deep sigh and started laughing she joined him. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed at him. He shook his head and let out another nervous chuckle. Suddenly her smile turned to a frown and he stopped. She might have said something but before she had the chance he engulfed her in his arms. She sat motionless as he held her, silently thanking god.

"Booth," he looked at her, "What happened?" He starred at her confused and asked, "What?" She looked around before landing her eyes once again on him, "Why am I in the hospital, what happened to my arm?" He let go of her, "You don't remember?" she shook her head no. He contemplated whether or not he should tell her, "the gravedigger." She looked up at him, "Who?"

AN: Sorry it took so long! Please review! I'm begging you!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so so so sorry this took me like three years. I totally said I wouldn't be that person who just stops a story for no reason! I still don't own bones

"Bones," Booth said tentatively sitting beside his partner. "The gravedigger, a case we've been working on for a while."  
"I don't-" she stopped herself and gave him a confused look.  
"You and Hodgins were trapped in a car, buried."  
"Is he alright?"  
"Angela's with him now," Booth explained.  
"I don't remember any of this," Brennan said placing a hand on her forehead.  
"It's okay," Booth assured her taking her free hand in his.  
"You saved me," she said as a statement not a question.  
"Not really," he shrugged.  
"You always save me Booth," she said causing his heart to ache.  
"Couldn't leave the world without its best forensic anthropologist," he said.  
"Thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek lightly. "I may not remember much but I know you'll always save me."  
"Always," he said before pulling her into a hug and engulfing his senses in the smell and feel of her.

Once again really really sorry


End file.
